Ron Weasley and his problem (One Shot)
by diaperedronweasley
Summary: This is a story in which Ron, who was being a big fat dunderhead learns a lesson at the hands of Snape and Draco. This is a story that contains diapers and wetting if you do not like that then do not read


Chapter 1: The unfortunate accident

It was a normal day at Hogwarts however in the sixth year Gryffindor dorms something was not quite right. Ronald Weasley who had just awoken from a nap was completely horrified to find that his bed sheets were soaked in urine. He was glad that none of his dorm mates were in because it was quite obvious what had happened, you could definitely tell by the huge wet spot in the middle of his bed. He was panicking, and in that moment of panic, he realized that he really needed to pee. For a split second, he thought about just peeing in his bed again, no one would know. He quickly rejected that idea and slowly got up, however as he did that he started to pee. He desperately tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop, soon he was standing his bedside in a puddle of urine. He called a house elf and rushed to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Ron stepped out to notice something on his freshly made bed. It was a large pack of nappies! Ron was terrified, but he knew he might need them. He quickly looked around before putting on a nappy, it was rather soft but it was rather obvious he had one on from the bulge, his school robe mainly covered it up but the crinkle it made was taunting him. He cast a silencing spell on it and he checked the time, he needed to head to potions!

When he arrived at the potions classroom right on time and he hoped no one would notice his nappy, they continued the lesson as always. However when it was time to leave Snape called him to stay behind. Ron cast a look at his friends as they left and sat down at Snape's desk.

"Mr. Weasley, it has come to my attention that you are currently wearing a nappy, am I correct?" Snape asked, looking at him as though he was a smudge on his shoe.

"N-No sir" Ron muttered in reply, face redder than his hair.

"Do not lie to me Mr. Weasley, I know that you wet the bed earlier than proceeded to have another accident while getting out of bed. I know that the house elves gave you those diapers and that you put them on, and I know that you desperately want to leave right now. But, unless you want me to tell your friends and Mr. Malfoy you will listen to what I have to say and obey my every word" Snape ranted, glaring at Ron.

"S-Sir, please just let me leave, I-I didn't wet the bed a-and I'm not wearing nappies! Please!"

"Okay, Mr. Weasley if that is how you want to play than drink all of this water and hold it until dinner, in this time you will stay here."

"F-fine sir."

Snape summoned 15 glasses of water and told Ron to drink them all, he did so without hesitation. About an hour later Ron was squirming, and he thought of what he thought was a brilliant plan, he wet himself but pretend he didn't it felt good to relax his bladder but too late he realized his mistake and his diaper started to leek into his pants and then on to the chair he was sitting on, Snape merely stared at his as his urine pooled on the chair.

Ronald was humiliated as his professor banished his mess and stared at him, he whimpered pathetically as his professor pulled down his pants and untaped the leaking nappy.

"Mr. Weasley now do you want to tell me the truth?"

Ron was tempted to run away, he was half naked, cold and had just wet himself in front of Snape.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so embarrassed." He muttered his face burning.

Snape nodded at him and proceeded to accio the supplies needed to change a diaper and proceeded to clean and diaper Ron. However as soon as the first diaper came off, instead of diapering him straight away he spanked him, Ron squirmed and squealed but Snape just continued the spanking, when Ron started to sob Snape diapered him and stuck a pacifier into Ron's mouth. Ron didn't suck on the pacifier though and spit it out, Snape didn't care however and instead told Ron to head to dinner. Ron was leaving, when he heard Snape undo the silencing spell that Ron put on the nappie the crinkles were very loud and Ron was terrified.

-Time Skip (About a Week)-

A week passed and Ron stopped wearing diapers, however, one day while he was wondering around he encountered a boggart he did not know it was a boggart though and he simply thought it was a monster, he wasn't as afraid of spiders anymore. His boggart instead was Snape with a hairbrush, coming to spank him, Ron tried to run but he couldn't 'Snape' had caught him and started to spank him. Ron was terrified, this was after all a boggart, his worst fear, and even though Ron had managed to get control over his bladder again it still released all over him and the boggart.

Draco Malfoy somehow had perfect timing and had walked around the corner just in time to see Ronald Weasley wet himself on Snape who had a hairbrush, it was a boggart Draco quickly performed the spell and walked over to Ron, who was now sitting on the ground in a puddle of pee. Draco giggled a bit at the sight and Ron looked up at him, horrified.

Draco started full on laughing at him as Ron tried to get up but ended up just wetting his pants even more. Ron was humiliated and started to cry. The scence couldn't be more fun to Draco because Ron was acting like a baby, first wetting himself than crying. Draco started to mock him.

"Aww, did the baby weasel wet himself, does the baby need a nappie change?"

"S-Stop Malfoy p-please, c-can you help m-me up, I kinda n-need the loo," Ron said humiliated, he couldn't get up and he really needed to go poo.

Draco walked towards Ron and Ron started to hope it was to help him up, however when Draco Accio-ed a diaper and wipes instead Ron couldn't do anything when Draco diaperd him and then took off Ron's shirt and pants leaving him in only his diaper. Once he was done Draco walked away humming happily. Ron was stuck he couldn't get up because he would slip and he had no clothes.

Ron was now just stuck in a corridor in a now messy diaper

THE END


End file.
